yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Puppiccino
Yo-Kai Puppiccino & Slumberhog is the 5th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 3 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Hailey: Holly, hurry up! You're gonna be late for school!! Usapyon: Holly, are you ready? Holly: Yes, I am. walks out of her closet; she's wearing a pantsuit, along with some heels and her hair up in a bun Usapyon: Holly, you feelin' ok? Holly: I feel fine, why do you ask? Usapyon: Uh...never mind, let's just go. Holly: Ok. walks out her bedroom door; Usapyon follows after, closing the door behind with a puzzled expression {Opening Title Sequence} Jackson: Hey Holly, I was wonderin', do you have the math homework done? places down the newspaper she was reading; Jackson's facial expression changed, looking concerned Jackson: Uh...you ok? Holly: Of course, why do you ask? Jackson: Well...um...you don't look like yourself. Holly: Oh I know, I want to act more my age. Jackson: I think you went a little to far. Holly: Whadda mean? pulls a mirror from his pocket and shows Holly her reflection; Holly was shocked by her new appearance and left the room Holly: Usapyon, something's happened to me. Usapyon: Finally, you realized what's going on. Holly: Could this be a yo-kai's doing? Usapyon: Of course, I feel a presence right now. Holly: Really!? presses the button on the side of her Model U and brings the yo-kai into light Puppiccino: You found me. Holly: Usapyon, who's this? Usapyon: That's the 'Merican Yo-kai, Puppiccino, when he inspirits people he tends to make them act more mature for their age. Holly: Puppiccino, why are you doing this? Puppiccino: I've heard what people said about you, calling you very immature and I wanted to help. Holly: I've heard them say those things and I'm ok with it, I'm proud to be my true self not what someone expects me to be. Puppiccino: That was really inspirational. "hands medal" Here, take this. Holly: Thank you, now, can you help me change? Puppiccino: Oh, right. uses his soultimate move to revert Holly to her normal looking self Holly: Thanks again for being concerned about me. Puppiccino: It's no problem, see ya. Holly: Bye! "Screen closes on Puppiccino walking off in the distance, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: And now I'm super mad! Max: I'm sure Amy didn't mean to spill her smoothie on your homework on purpose. Nick: I'm 100% sure she did, she's hated me since 3rd grade for stealing Tommy Delagato from her even though he liked me more. Betty: "snores loudly" Nick: Betty? Betty...Betty, wake up!! Betty: Huh? What happened? Max: You fell asleep, having a rough night again? Betty: My little brother is having his night terrors again and it keeps us up all night. Nick: Hmm, maybe I can. Max: What was that, Nick? Nick: I said...I'll be right back, I forgot something in my locker. Max: Lemme get it for you. Nick: No, no, it's quite alright. Max: Ok, if you say so. walks out of the cafeteria and pulls a yo-kai medal out of his pocket Whisper: What're you doing? Nick: Summoning a yo-kai who can help keep Betty awake during school. Whisper: Oh, Insomni will be the perfect choice. Nick: I know, that's why I chose her. inserts the yo-kai medal into the Model U and summons Insomni Insomni: How can I be of help? Nick: We need to keep Betty awake during school. Insomni: Keeping people up is my specialty. flies over to Betty, looks around and then flies back over to Nick Nick: What's up? Insomni: I can't do it. Nick: What, why not? Insomni: There's an adorable yo-kai inspiriting her. Nick: Really? presses the button on the side of the Model U, bringing the yo-kai into light Nick: Aww! He is cute. Whisper: That's Slumberhog! When inspirited by him, he makes you sleep all day. Nick: So, he's like Baku. Whisper: Yes, but he can make you sleep for an eternity. Nick: We can't do that, Betty's gonna sleep right through the chemistry test! Insomni, we need to wake up Slumberhog. Insomni: No way, I won't do it. Nick: Fine, then I will. walks over to Slumberhog and furiously shakes him; Slumberhog opens his eyes and starts transforming Snortlehog: How dare you awake me from my slumber, now you shall pay!! Nick: Why did I do that? starts chasing Nick around the cafeteria, having everyone befuddled by the situation "Screen closes on Betty sleeping on top of her lunch, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Maxwell Forester *Betty Bernstein *Holly Anne Thomas *Jackson Stonewood *Usapyon *Puppiccino *Whisper *Jibanyan *Slumberhog *Insomni *Snortlehog Episode Recap Nick: It's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick: Slumberhog and Snortlehog Holly: Along with Puppiccino! {Cut to Red background} Nick: "whispers" Slumberhog is someone you don't want to mess with. Holly: Aw, he's so kawaii!! Nick: Keep your voice down or you'll wake him up!!! awakes from his slumber, transforming into Snortlehog Puppiccino: Look what you guys did. Holly: What do we do? Nick: Run!! {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes